A Kiss
by PsychedelicDrug
Summary: Naruto has a secret. Sasuke wants to know. sasunarusasu c:


A kiss.

Naruto is hiding a secret. Sasuke want to know.

__________________________________________________

Sitting at a fairly large table in a busy café, two men ate in silence.

A very long and uncomfortable silence. Normally nothing could even shut up the younger of the two.

That's where the problem was. _Normally._

So what was so different about today?

Blue eyes flicked to the left, making sure the gaze was directed at the table and not his companion across.

Then to the right.

Left again.

Back to the hardly touched food.

A 'sigh' followed by a rather irritated bang of the table, initiated by the dark haired man, making the nervous one jump in his seat, eyes wide.

"Cat got your tongue moron? You've been sitting there splashing around with your food. I'm not going to ask again. _What. The. Fuck. Is. Up?" _Sasuke grit out between clenched teeth.

This was not his idea of a productive lunchtime and he knew that if Naruto did not eat he'll be complaining all the way through their afternoon lecture. He should know, having seen that happen oh soo many times before. Such a pain in the arse.

"What are you ta-talking about bastard? I'm fine." Naruto smiled, somewhat restlesly at Sasuke.

Dark eyes narrowed, glistening with suspicion.

"You are not alright, and if you think I'm thick enough to buy your shitty lies, then you are even dumber than I previously speculated." he snapped towards the fidgety blonde.

"Ehehee. Well…you know." Naruto replied, totally ignoring the insult that Sasuke had thrown at him, confirming the interrogators earlier thoughts. He narrowed his eyes just a tad more, The idiot was hiding something from him.

He stood up, knocking his chair back with such violence that it crashed to the floor and skidded a good foot or two, causing the blonde to jump and spill his bowl of food all over the table. This small detail went totally un-noticed by the two.

"Sasu-sasuke?" Naruto bit out in a shaky voice as he saw the rather _scary _look on his friends face, who was rapidly approaching with large confident steps.

Sasuke grabbed his tanned wrist and before he could even wimper, dragged him out of the crowded but now silent café.

Sasuke marched up the street and round the corner into a rather small alley, swinging the blonde around and into the wall.

"We need to talk." Naruto knew that he did not want to stay here for long, but didn't really have much choice as he was being mercilessly pinned to the cold brick. No escape possible.

"Talk? About what? I'm sure we have nothi…" he tried to reason with his fuming friend.

"Yes we do. Now spill. What's bothering you, and don't bother lying." He was definitey not going to get out of this mess.

Naruto felt like a little child who had lost his parents at a large supermarket.

What was he supposed to say? They've been friends since the start of their freshman year at the university, so how can he possibly explain that he suddenly overnight had a 'eureka' moment. He loved his best mate.

What can he possibly say? 'Oooo, so you want to know that? Well it's just the normal problems of a poor student. I just realized I have rent to pay, essays to write, research to finish for a long gone project, a powerful need to eat sometime this month. Oh and yeah I love you.'

Haha. That would sound great, if you could get away with such a statement. He wished.

"So…" Sasuke pressed on.

By the looks of it he won't back down till he knows the truth. So maybe Naruto should say exactly that? At least it will coax an interesting reaction. Surely?

"Eeeh…well…ahemm. I don't really know how to..ummm…like… explain." He quickly blurred out, shaking his head and directing his gaze at the long, slim fingers bruising his wrists.

"I don't plan to spend my whole life in this alley so just spit it out." Yep. He was officially screwed.

Finally raising his eyes to look straight at his tormentor of the moment, he let his blue make contact with the calculating black of Sasuke.

Making up his decision and silently saying goodbye to their friendship, he offered his explanation in the only form he could.

Naruto broke his hands free of Sasuke's deathly grip, grabbed him by the collar and kissed him senseless. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small fraction of his brain told him that maybe this wasn't such a great idea. But it's too late for thinking anyway.

He tried to convey all his emotion through this single, yet heated, kiss. His fear of this new territory he's exploring, his anxiety of the others reaction, his anger at himself and most importantly the love. The pure and innocent love, like the first flowers in spring time.

He wanted Sasuke to understand everything and maybe, just maybe at the least not hate him when they part. And all he had was less than a minute of kissing to do all this.

He slowly pulled away and looked at a very shocked and gaping Sasuke.

This was bad. Oh soo bad. Bad Naruto. Bad Naruto.

Note to self: never, ever confess your man-love feelings through a kiss to your best male friend. It's a BIG no-no.

Suddenly, as the shock wore away, panic gripped his insides. Naruto's eyes darted everywhere looking for an escape and as soon as one was located he made a dash for it.

Only when he bumped Sasuke's shoulder on his haste to leave, did the dark haired student awake from his daze.

He turned to glace to where Naruto had run away, and unconsciously his fingers made contact with his slim lips. How could he have not noticed before? So stupid.

"That idiot." He swore to himself and at every god imaginable, breaking into a quick run after his kisser, and he started to understand what Naruto has been so keen on hiding.

"Naruto you're such an idiot".

Next time it would not be anywhere near as rushed as that, and he needed to prove that he was not an immobile fish during such intimate moments.


End file.
